Il ruolo adatto
The Role You Were Born to Play è il quinto episodio di Glee della Quarta Stagione e il settantantunesimo in tutto. E' diretto da Brad Falchuk e scritto da Michael Hitchcock. Spoiler Trama *Le audizioni per il muical sono alle porte. Intanto arriva un nuovo consulente che aiuterà Emma e Will con il lavoro, perchè stanno attraversando un periodo difficile nella loro relazione. Arriva anche un nuovo studente, Ryder. Ci saranno quattro finalisti per i ruoli principali del musical. McKinley High *Il musical della scuola sarà Grease. Ci saranno molti candidati per il ruolo di Sandy e Danny. *Il musical sarà in questo episodio e in Glease. Mercedes *Mercedes tornerà per questo episodio e per Glease. Mike e Tina *Mike tornerà per questo episodio e per Glease. *Harry Shum Jr. ha detto che quando Mike torner in questo episodio avremo una spiegazione in più su come è finita tra Mike e Tina. Dice: "I rapporti a distanza sono sempre difficili, Mike è stato sempre un bravo studente e se la caverà molto bene al college. Ed è questo che renderà le ose difficili" *Tina sentirà un pò di rimorso, quando il suo ex-fidanzato tornerà al McKinley per aiutare Artie. Jenna dice: "Il suo ritorno potrebbe spingerla di nuovo" Harry risponde: Molte storie finiscono e poi tornano insieme o finiscono con una bella separazione, sono molto interessato a cosa succederà nel futuro" Sugar e Artie *Sugar ha un ruolo nel musical. "Lei ha ottenuto la parte più appropriata per lei nel musical, una specie di jolly, un pò scandalosa". Dice Vanessa Lengies. *Accadrà qualcosa tra Artie e Sugar. Forse potrebbero mettersi insime. Emma e Beiste *La Beiste cercherà di incoraggiare Emma a non andare a Washington. *Emma insegnerà a Will il vero significato dell'amore. Finn e Ryder *Ryder farà la sua prima apparizione. *Finn aiuterà Ryder ad entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni *Blake dice che il suo personaggio ha molto in comune a lui quando andava alle scuole superiori. *Ryder fa le audizioni per il musical per sbaglio. *Canteranno Juke Box Hero. *Ryder farà le audizioni per il musical scolastico per caso. *Will vuole che Finn si prenda cura delle Nuove Direzioni *Ryder è un grande atleta, ma sta avendo problemi nello studio. Ha la dislessia. Scene *Cory ha girato scene al William McKinley High School *Dot-Marie Jones filmerà due scene con Will e Emmma *Cory ha filmato una scena e la descrive così: "Un passo in una direzione diversa per il signor Finn Hudson" *Lea ha filmato una scena di ballo alla NYADA *Harry Shum Jr stava provando un ballo con i nuovi membri del cast. *Melissa ha filmato una scena con Alex Newell *Melissa e Alex hanno filmato una scena con Jean Lynch *Blake farà la sua apparizione *Lea ha filmato una scena con Amber *Lea e Chris hanno filmato al McKinley *Cory e Dot hanno filmato una scena insieme *Naya ha filmato al McKinley Musica *Chord, Cory e Darren erano in studio, ma potrbbe essere anche per Makeover o The Break Up *Lea ha registrato un duetto *Dean era in studio *Chris e Jayma erano in studio *Lea era in studio *Naya era in studio *Naya era di nuovo in studio *Cory era in studio *Melissa, Jacob e Blake probabilmente canteranno Hand Jive da Grease *Cory era in studio *Becca probabilmete era in studio *Chord e Chris erano in studio potrebbe essere per Glease Canzoni *'Born to Hand Jive' da Grease. Cantata da Marley, Jake e Ryder con Mercedes, Mike, Kitty, Brittany, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Unique e Kitty. *'Juke Box Hero' di Foreigner. Cantata da Finn e Ryder. *'TBA' da Grease. Cantata da Blaine. *'TBA' di P!nk. Cantata da TBA. *'TBA '''di ''TBA. Cantata da Unique e Marley. Curiosità *Questo titolo ha 30 caratteri. E' il titolo più lungo fatto in glee. Battendo The Rocky Horror Glee Show per 4 caratteri e 2 parole. *Questa è la quarta volta che il titolo inglese del quinto episodio della stagione inizia con la parola "The" *Questa è la quarta volta che il quinto episodio di Glee include un musical, prima Cabaret, The Rocky Horror Glee Show e West Side Story, nella Prima Stagione, Seconda Stagione e Terza Stagione rispettivamente. *Questa è la seconda volta che l'episodio cinque è andata in onda in America l'8 novembre. (Il primo è La prima volta). *Born to Hand Jive ha lo stesso sfondo di You Can't Stop the Beat Guest Cast Guest Stars *Blake Jenner è Ryder. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste. *Melissa Benoist è Marley. *Alex Newell è Wade Adams. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Jayma Mays è Emma Pillsbury. *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta. *Becca Tobin è Kitty. *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman. *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. Galleria di foto The role you were born to play still.png Video Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi Categoria:Prossimi Episodi